Jackunzel Drabbles
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: These are a series of my own Jackunzel one-shots. Rating will vary from K to T. Maybe even M, it depends on what drabbles. Also I am taking requests. I have on currently I am trying to finish on.
1. Daddy Dearest

Daddy Dearest

Rating: K+

Words: 649

Characters: Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa

* * *

"Where did she go? Did she develop invisibility powers?"

A white haired youth was searching behind the living room couch. His blue eyes scanned for any sign of the girl he is looking for. He sighed while straighten up and rubbed his hair.

"Why did Punz have to take Elsa to see North and the others? I always thought that Elsa and I are very close," he paused before a pout formed on his lips and added, "But I guess Rapunzel thought I needed to spend time with our youngest daughter. Funny how she manages to get her way every time she bats her eyelashes at me."

It was true. Jack Frost was the type to stand his ground. But when his wife Rapunzel so much as pouts, he would immediately surrender. A faint smile appeared on his face. He was brought from his pondering when he heard a light giggle coming from behind another couch.

"Anna?" Jack called before he rushed to the laughter. He looked and saw no one there, "Okay she is only two. How could she…?" he trailed off when he felt something soft brush against his left shin, "Ah ha!"

Jack immediately turned and was able to catch a glimpse of a dark blonde head duck around the corner of a wall. The winter youth's face cracked into his usual trademark smirk as he rushed after his little daughter.

"Oh I am going to get you!" he warned playfully and he heard a squeal then a giggle follow.

Anna tried to hide and dodge from her father's outstretch arms. Her dark blonde hair waving behind her and her blue eyes shining with happiness. After several minutes of hide and go seek, Jack managed to scoop up Anna.

"Got you!" Jack said in triumphant and Anna merely laughed. She laughed even more when her dad started tickling her.

Jack finally sat on the white carpet and set Anna on his lap. The tiny girl ceased her mirth and shifted her eyes up to glance at her dad. He was staring down at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So…what do you want to do? What do you and mommy usually play?" Jack asked and Anna brightened up.

She got off Jack's lap and took his hand. Shrugging, he followed her to her room. The next few hours, Jack and Anna did various things: tea time, board games, and stuffed animals. He even showed Anna some of his winter tricks, which delighted the little girl. Finally, by mid afternoon, Jack was reading a story to Anna.

"And that's why Nightlight was put in charge to look after Manny…" he trailed off to see Anna was asleep on his chest.

Jack smiled gently and placed the book on the coffee table. As he put his hand on Anna's head, he thought over of the fun he had. Sure he had fun with Elsa because she was showing signs of having winter powers like him and the two would practice with said powers. But Anna was different. He loved her very much just as much as Elsa. He just never spends a lot of time with her because Elsa was the oldest. Rapunzel was usually the one who spend time with Anna. Not to mention Anna didn't have ice powers. Now Jack was glad he stayed behind to look after Anna. She showed him that you didn't need snowballs to have fun.

Jack sighed before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Anna cuddled on his chest.

Rapunzel walked in while holding Elsa's hand. She started to call out when she spotted Jack and Anna sleeping on the couch. She smiled to see this. Elsa started laughing before her mom hushed her.

"Come on, Elsa," Rapunzel whispered and started leading her elder daughter away, "Let's not disturb them."

Jack and Anna slept on…


	2. Family Picnic

Family Picnic

Rating: K+

Words: 1,349

Characters: Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, Anna, Elsa, M.K., and Justin

* * *

"Mom! Elsa threw a snowball at me!"

"No I did not! Mary started the whole thing!"

Merida groaned while Rapunzel merely smiled gently, "Och, Mary Katherine, please leave Elsa alone!" Merida said with a scold while she rubbed her wild red curls in utter frustration.

"But…" Her daughter began while she rubbed snow off her hair that was in a ponytail.

"No buts!"

Elsa began to smirk but she saw her mother Rapunzel give her a gentle glare, "You too, Elsa Emma Frost. Apologize to Mary right now." The golden haired girl told her pale haired daughter.

Elsa wanted to argue but she knew it would be useless. She sighed and turned to MK, who at the moment had her arms crossed. Putting her own arms behind her back, Elsa looked down and whispered, "Sorry."

MK frowned before she shrugged, "It's okay." she finally said and patted Elsa on the shoulder.

Rapunzel and Merida watched as Elsa and MK started to rush down the meadow that they all were currently in. It was at that moment when the young ladies' husbands decided to show up with their younger children. Jack landed beside Rapunzel and he held onto their year old youngest daughter Anna. Hiccup had Toothless, his longtime dragon friend, land near the oak tree that Merida and Rapunzel were sitting underneath. Hiccup got down and helped his two year old son Justin gets down.

"Och, it's 'bout time ye showed up. Where were ye?" Merida asked with a playful scowl.

"Jack and Anna had a little accident." Hiccup responded and gave the winter spirit and his daughter in question a smirk.

Rapunzel's green eyes widen and she gave her white haired husband a concerned frown. Jack rolled his eyes and placed Anna into her mother's waiting arms.

"Don't take him seriously. We were flying over the ocean and Anna ended up relieving herself. Luckily there was no one out fishing." Jack explained with a wave of his hand and plopped down beside Rapunzel.

"Oh Anna, you silly girl." Rapunzel said gently to her auburn haired baby girl. Anna merely giggled and held out her tiny hand to her mother.

"Are Elsa and Mary doing okay?" Hiccup questioned as he sat down with Merida while Justin was watching the girls in question from his sitting position.

"They had a little spat but I guess we shouldn't be surprised." Rapunzel replied and gave Jack a playful smile.

Hiccup started to laugh and understood while Jack and Merida were not exactly thrilled to hear the exchange. MK was like her mother while Elsa was just like her father. And because of Jack and Merida's tough relationship, it came no surprise to see their elder children not exactly hitting off at first. But despite this, Elsa and MK were good friends. Elsa was the eldest and despite being only four years old, she was showing signs of having winter powers just like Jack Frost. MK in the meantime was only three and she was more interested in riding dragons and exploring like Hiccup, but she had Merida's wild personality. Justin was only two but he was showing signs of learning archery like his mother. Anna had yet to show if she inherited her mother's spring powers.

Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida were rather lucky to have children of their own. It was odd to know that the spirits of the seasons even had offspring. But North, the eldest Guardian, had assured the young spirits that Manny, also known as the Man in the Moon, was perfectly fine with them in having children. Manny had said that the young children were all very special in their own ways and were destined for great things.

To relax from having to do their daily duties, Hiccup offered that both families go on a one day vacation and just spend some time together. Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida agreed and now they all were in an empty meadow to enjoy the sun beaming down upon them and to allow their children to play and be normal. Well…normal to an extent.

"MOM! DAD!" Jack and Rapunzel turned to see Elsa come rushing up, "Mary hit me!" She said loudly before she hugged her dad.

"I did not!" MK retorted as she too came rushing up.

Merida placed a palm against her face. She wondered if these two were worse than her used to be brothers. Hiccup sighed while Rapunzel was rubbing Elsa's white hair. Jack chuckled before he finally said,

"You know, it would be really nice if you two would quit fighting for once. I mean, Merida and I fight, but its only cause we care about each other." MK and Elsa glanced at the winter spirit, "I know you guys care about each other. But ease up on the fighting. And try to have fun instead." Jack gave his daughter a wink and Elsa smiled back.

"Since when do ya give advice to anyone?" Merida asked while she folded her arms.

"Hardly ever, but this is supposed to be a fun time. So let's have some fun." Jack announced as he gripped his staff and stood up.

The others jumped at this request and both families started to spend the whole day doing whatever they wanted. Jack started up some snowball fights and other winter games. Rapunzel had the children do some fun and creative painting. Hiccup took the kids for a joy ride on Toothless. And Merida taught the kids on how to use a bow and arrow. Anna was too young to try for that though.

By the time the families had settled down to eat and relax, the sun was beginning to set. Jack happened to look up and see the Moon beaming down upon them. He smiled and he turned to Rapunzel,

"I godda admit, this is probably one of the best days of my life." he said and Rapunzel glanced up while she feeding Anna some milk from her bottle.

"One of?" she questioned, her tone with a slight tease.

"Yeah, others being, meeting you for the first time; not counting when we were alive once. Marrying you and then you telling me that you were going to have a kid. I could go on." Jack said with a shrug and turned his blue eyes toward Hiccup and Merida, who were currently sitting a ways from them.

"Yeah, mine too." Rapunzel said with a sigh. She took the bottle from Anna, who by now was nearly asleep. After burping her, she lay her down gently into basket and turned back to Jack. She was caught by surprise when he was leaning toward her. Giggling quietly, so not to wake up Anna, she and Jack shared a sweet kiss.

Merida was leaning against Hiccup. Elsa, MK, and Justin were dozing against Toothless by the tree. It had been a long day. But Merida had fun nonetheless and she shifted her head to glance up at Hiccup. He was right now staring up at the Moon. She moved a little to get his attention and when she had it, she decided to speak,

"This was a great idea, Hiccup."

Hiccup in turn merely smiled and a faint blush was on his face. Despite knowing Merida for a long while and being married to her, it was rather rare to hear a compliment from her.

"You make it sound I never come up with great ideas." He said, his usual sarcasm clear in his voice while he rubbed his brown hair.

"Aye, tat is true. But I had a busy summer and I needed ta do somethin' that didn't require makin' it hot all ta time. Plus having kids makes it harder."

"Well, that's good to know." Hiccup felt his chin being grabbed gently and he found himself staring into Merida's blue eyes,

"I mean it, Hiccup, thanks. We all needed this." Without another word, Merida's lips were on Hiccup's. He was a little surprised at first but he slowly kissed her back.

Manny continued to shine down upon the two happy families.


End file.
